


Longing

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is a free-spirited bird whose wanderlust cannot be easily quenched, and it makes Ross feel lonely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing

Unblinking blue eyes rested on the white ceiling of the bedroom.

Dan was gone on another trip by himself, this time to Reykjavik, Iceland’s capital.

If Iceland is so icy, why is it full of grass?

It wasn’t uncommon for Dan to do this, actually, as in going on trips by himself. Travelling happened to be one way Dan liked to spend alone time. Usually, he would simply take a short road trip in another part of California, or to a neighbouring state, but this time, he decided to go full out and went on a flight to near one of the ends of the world.

Wanderlust. It was a trait Dan and Ross shared. So was being seasoned travellers, and being introverts.

Arms spreadeagle across the space of the bed that would otherwise be occupied by Dan’s body, Ross titled his head to the right. Green numbers glowed in the darkness of the room, reading, 5:00AM.

Ross covered his eyes with his hands.

-

Slouching over his computer in the office room, Ross scrolled through his Facebook feed, occasionally taking bites out of a muffin beside him. As per usual, Dan’s statuses and photos made the top of his feed, raking in a few thousand likes each post.

One post was a picture of Dan standing on top of a tall cliff, his hair billowing out as he looked over a gorge. Its caption was, “Well, I visited a canyon today! No idea what the name is, but if you sneezed, you’d probably get it right.” 2084 likes, and 365 shares.

Ross consumed what was left of the muffin.

He wasn’t jealous at all.

No, seriously. One small gust of wind and Dan’s puny body would have gone tumbling down that cliff.

Not that he wanted that to happen.

He scrolled down further, and saw an uncaptioned photo of Dan riding a Segway.

Alright, maybe Ross was a little jealous. All of the grumps had been on a trip in a pair or in a trio or in a group of four, with the exception of Ross. He felt…

Left out.

‘This is bullshit,’ Ross grumbled, as he clicked the “like” button on the photo regardless.

-

Ross threaded his right arm through the empty sleeve of Dan’s varsity jacket, and tugged at the white collar.

He once came up to Dan while wearing Dan’s plaid shirt, and after he took one look, Dan’s gaze settled on everywhere else but Ross, muttering something along the lines of, ‘It doesn’t suit you…’ His smile, however, suggested otherwise.

Since then, Ross made it a habit to wear Dan’s clothes whenever he was away. They retained the scent and warmth Dan radiated, and made Ross feel like Dan’s presence was still there with him.

He wondered if Dan ever wore his clothes when he was away.

Ross yawned as he opened a pantry door. In front of him were several boxes of mac and cheese, which he had completely forgotten about until now.

He licked his lips, opened one, and tossed the contents into a stove pot.

One benefit of being alone while your significant other was away was being able to do whatever you fucking wanted without being questioned. A good example of this was Ross almost devouring all of the mac and cheese out of the pot, only stopping after he felt physically sick.

One drawback of being alone was having to do all the chores.

Ross scrunched up his jacket sleeves before dipping a metal sponge in warm, soapy water and scrubbing away at the grime on the pot.

He missed not being able to slave drive Dan.

He ran the clean pot under a stream of cool water from the tap.

He missed Dan.

He gently placed the pot on the drying rack.

Did Dan miss him too?

-

Dragging yourself out of bed at 2:30 in the morning to go to an airport wasn’t the easiest of tasks, but Ross would do anything for Dan.

Ross stood inside the entrance of the international airport, rocking up and down on the heels of his red sneakers and craning his neck as he tried to look for any signs of a scraggly haired, tall looking man amidst the crowd. Huffing, he decided to move to the other side of the room, thinking that maybe he’d be able to find him there.

He only took two steps before he spotted him.

Despite it being stupid o’clock in the morning, Dan was wearing aviators, and combined with his leather jacket, he looked nothing less than a rockstar.

Ross bolted towards Dan. ‘Danny! Danny!’

Before the taller man could open his mouth to reply, Ross literally pounced on Dan, knocking over Dan’s luggage in the process. Dan laughed, and wrapped his arms around Ross. ‘Hey, calm down!‘

Ross glared. ‘No.’

Dan grinned back, and the smile that had been threatening to surface on Ross’ face since he spotted Dan finally made an appearance. Dan “awwed” before planting a chaste kiss on Ross’ lips. He then looked down and quirked an eyebrow. ‘Are you wearing my clothes?’

Shit.

Ross looked down at his torso. He was indeed wearing Dan’s Jack Daniel’s tee. ‘Uh,’ Ross stammered, ‘it was dark, and I was tired, and…’

Dan just smiled and hugged Ross again. ‘You look cute,’ he murmured.

‘Also, I’ve learnt a lesson while you were away,’ Ross said, bending over to pick up the suitcase. ‘Chores suck. We’re gonna buy a dishwasher and a robot vacuum and you can’t tell me otherwise.’

Dan laughed and clapped Ross across the back.

As they trundled the luggage out of the airport, Ross asked about Dan’s trip. ‘Oh, it was nice, yeah,’ Dan spoke, boarding the air shuttle. ‘Saw volcanoes and snow and shit like that.’

‘Snow?’

Dan flashed Ross an amused smile. ‘Yeah. Iceland? Ice?’

Ross shook his head as he sat down on a seat. He rested his head against the vibrating glass window. ‘Yeah, I know that, but…’

‘But?’

Ross sighed, and angled his face away from Dan. ‘Never mind.’

The bus ride to the car park was pretty quiet between the two men. It was only when they were in Dan’s car that Ross spoke up again.

‘You know, I’ve only seen snow once.’

Dan briefly turned his head towards Ross before turning back to the road. He had taken his aviators off. ‘Yes, and?’

‘I had a great time without you,’ Ross grumbled. ‘I ate three boxes of mac and cheese in one week, wrote out the scripts for two animations, got episodes recorded for Grumpscade and I washed Baron.’

Dan side eyed Ross.

‘Are you using reverse psychology on me?’

Ross fidgeted, but didn’t answer.

‘Oh, I see now. You really missed me, didn’t you? Ross, I really missed you too, alright? Seriously. I didn’t sleep one or two nights because I felt so lonely.’

Ross fidgeted more. He didn’t think that Dan would have missed him at all.

‘No?’ Dan stopped to let a drunken lady dance her way across a pedestrian crossing, before moving forward again.

‘I…’ Ross brought his palm up to cup his face. ‘I really wanna go travelling with you.’

Dan smiled. ‘Maybe one day.’

‘Hm?’

Smiling, Dan shook his head, and slowed down as they approached their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> I do plan on continuing this work, at a later date. When I published this work to here, I was (am) working on another rubberbang fic, which involves kissing.
> 
> This fic is also related to Good Morning.
> 
> Baron will be the name of Dan's dog. I'll make it a daschund. :^)


End file.
